The Bitter Sweetness of Love
by Zane the nindriod
Summary: Lloyd loves Zane has to fight Lloyd's father will ZANE ever fell the same way for Lloyd? Please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2.

Lloyd's pov.

I was walking through town when I saw people running away screaming. "Oh great I haven't even done anything yet." I mumbled but then I saw the ninja fighting the serpentine and I saw him the golden ninja. I hid around the corner of the building so he wouldn't see me. It was bad enough he had to fight my father but it what was worse was that I loved him. We knew each other when we were kids because I saw him and hung around him when I got kicked out of darkley's but then he left when I was sleeping one night and haven't seen him for a while until a few months ago.

Zane's pov.

We just defeated the serpentine and started to head back when I saw him. The blonde boy I've seen him before I know it I may have found out I was a nindroid a year ago and flipped my memory switch but I still don't remember much after my father died and I left my tree home. "Hey guys, you go on without me I'm just going to grab a few things for dinner!" I shout as I start in the opposite direction of them. "But it's my night to cook Zane!" Cole yells after me. I pretend not to hear him and keep going, I see him in an alley way by himself With my hood still on I grab his shoulder and turn him around. "Why are you following me?" I asked him. "I'm sorry but I cannot tell you or it would ruin his plan. Please forgive me I may be his son but I've grown out of my childish ways." He says with a gloom expression on his face. "Lloyd Garmadon" I start to back away when I feel a sharp pain in the back of head, I land on my knees gripping my head and feel my artificial blood seeping through my hood. Then another blow hits in the same place and my world goes fuzzy then completely black.

**this is my first story so no flames. Like or hate? Keep or delete? Sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 3

First Person Point of View (Zane)

I woke up in a cold and dark room...At least I believe it's a room, my sight is to blurry and since there is barely any light at all I'm not sure if it really was. My head had stopped bleeding but I could barley see what I was doing. Then I heard laughter, I was way to familiar with the laugh, "Lord Garmadon...Oh no...Where did he bring me? I have to see if I can get home or at least call the others and tell them where I am. But first I have to fix my system..." I whispered to myself. I slowly tried to stand and I managed to find a rock to support myself "You think you can escape...You're crazier than I thought." Garmadon "What do you want with me Garmadon?" I asked him, my vision was starting to clear up and I could finally see that he has four arms! "Ah crap!" I "What you don't like my new look?" Garmadon asked with a sinister grin. He walked over to me and opened my control panel. I tried to fight him but I am still too dizzy from the blows to my head, so I planned on trying to shoot him. I managed to summon up enough power but I'm not going to use it quite yet, and besides when I did use it, it only ended up hitting me square in the chest; which sended me flying backwards and I saw Garmadon walking over to /Despite the fact that I wanted to move, I'm in too much pain to move. He walked over to me and he switched off the switch that allows me to see, so I can no longer see what he's doing and then he must have shut my systems down because next thing I knew everything was turning completely black, no systems, no nothing. The last thing I heard him hiss was, "What did my son ever see in you? You pathetic tin can!"

First Person Point of View (Lloyd)

I climbed up the anchor and on to the deck of Destiny's Bounty, I hid behind the mast and then I heard the alarm go "Just my luck...So much for a peaceful approach..." I mumbled to myself. When I heard the pounding of feet on the deck, I heard the one Zane often called Cole yell, "Alright, come on out! We can either do this the easy way or the hard way!" I slowly walked out from behind the pole, my back was turned towards them, I couldn't face "P-P-Please don't hurt me...It wasn't my fault Zane was taken! I never wanted to help Lord Garmadon but he said that he would kill my mother if I didn't but after Zane was knocked out, Garmadon told me I was weak and then he beat me! I-I-I'm so sorry!" I felt so weak and helpless that my knees buckled and I fell on my hands and knees. "Guys I think he's telling the truth, we should trust him." One of them said, in a gentle "Jay, you idiot, don't you recognize him?! It's Lloyd Garmadon! We can't trust a word he says!" I knew that voice belonged to no one else but Kai. I looked up at him, they could see my face, I heard gasps of horror. My left eye is swollen shut, I have scratches everywhere, my clothes are ripped in multiple places and I'm pretty sure I have three broken ribs. I noticed my Uncle walk out, holding a cup of tea as /"What is going on out here?" Wu asked before continuing "Ah, my young nephew. You finally came to visit...My guess is that it isn't under good circumstances either...Am I correct?" Great, this is just my luck, I didn't want to explain myself in front of everyone but now it looks like I have no choice. "Please, give me a chance to try and explain everything." I said before I collapsed from blood-loss


	3. Chapter 4

First Person Point of View (Sensei Wu)

I walked out to see what all the commotion was about, and ended up seeing my nephew Lloyd, on his hands and knees saying how he could explain himself before he fainted. I handed my cup of tea to Nya before I rushed over to Lloyd. I picked him up carefully in my arms and carried him inside.

I took him into the spare room we had, for if we ever had a guest. I set Lloyd down on the bed and took his shirt off so I could see the damage my brother had done.  
"How can any father do this to his own son and not feel guilty and full of regret? My brother does not deserve to be the father of this young boy..." I whispered to myself as I finished dressing Lloyd's wounds. The others walked in.

"Sensei, are we seriously keeping Lloyd here?! He's Lord Garmadon's so-" Kai began.  
"I'm well aware of who his father is! He is my nephew and he needs our help now more than ever! If he hadn't come here, he would have died from blood lose! Now I don't want to hear anymore talk about how much you hate him! Understood?!" I shouted, I glared at them. I have never yelled at them like that before, what is happening to me? "Yes Sensei!" They all said in union before running out as fast as their dragons could fly.

First Person Point of View (Jay)

We ran out of Lloyd's room as fast as we could, we have never seen out Sensei get that mad before! Only Kai has ever gotten that mad, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears! It was terrifying! We ran into our shared bedroom and shut the door. "Guys, Nya, what the heck was that about? Sensei has never lost his temper like that! Never!" I shouted. I was freaking out so badly that Cole had to slap me multiple times until I calmed down.

"Sensei is under a lot of pressure right now Jay, because of Lloyd being hurt and Zane being missing. We have to do what he says and we have to do what ever we can to help him out so we don't get our heads bitten off." Cole said, his little speech worked because everyone, even Kai, was nodding in agreement.  
"Kai, that means you have to be extremely nice to Lloyd, you know that right, Fire Butt?" I smirked. The next thing I knew I was running down the hall way screaming like a girl to avoid being bludgeoned by Kai.

First Person Point of View (Zane)

The last thing I could remember was being shut down by Garmadon, now that my vision switch is on and I am awake, I noticed that I was hand cuffed to a rock. The cuffs were made from steel so I wouldn't be able to cut them.  
"Oh crap." I mumbled.  
"Well look, Sleeping Beauty is awake." Garmadon laughed.  
"What have you done to me!? Other than hand cuff me to a rock." I shouted.  
"Not so loud. I'm standing right in front of you. All I did was hand cuff you to a rock so that you wouldn't be able to see my son, you pathetic tuna can." Garmadon spat.  
"See your son? Do you mean...Lloyd has been following me around! What does me seeing Lloyd have to do with anything?!" I cried. "Because my son, is in love with you!" Garmadon hissed. He then smacked the scar on the back of my head rather harshly.


End file.
